villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Broken Wings
Plot Following the events of Tough Love Freedom-Striker and Liberator have parted ways, during this time Liberator finds herself teaming up with Avian and Agent Red to try and track down the Supreme General and a revived Theater of War - only to discover things are not ever as easy as they seem at first.. Prologue The scene begins in a large underground bunker filled with hi-tech machines and a large table with a holographic world map displayed prominently in the center, each figure sits upon a luxury business-chair with access to a small radio-device and are dressed in dark military-style uniforms, though they lack any official emblems. A solitary figure stands at the front of the table, the only one without a chair and dressed in a black stealth-suit with white stars on either shoulder and a large white star on his chest: his face hidden under a skin-tight faceless black hood. "Ladies and gentlemen, today we begin the process of destroying democracy across the globe in order to reclaim what was stolen from us.. our struggle will not be won in a day, indeed we may fight for many years.. yet we will not give up.. too long have we been forced to hide like rats, watching as the disease that is "freedom" destroys everything we hold dear.." The figures nod in silent agreement as the masked figure continues his speech. "..the Theater of War will not grant us instant victory but it will allow us to work together to strike at the world which betrayed us - by gathering what little resources the "civilized world" has not taken from us we can continue to lead our armies and ensure that vengeance will be served for such crimes.. all I ask now is for you to acknowledge me as your Supreme General - the one who will lead you in this fight.." The figures nod again and some clap slowly - the masked figure looking over the table at the assorted group. "..now for the Theater of War to be successful we must ensure the world knows we are serious - which is why I am authorizing the mass-creation of surface-to-air missiles as of now.." The figures look uneasy for a moment, one of them finally speaking out. "With all due respect, Supreme General.. if we do that now we will risk superhuman vigilantes and other self-proclaimed "heroes" rushing to put a stop to it..". The Supreme General nodded in response, yet seemed oddly unconcerned as he replied. "..which brings me to my second authorization: superhuman enforcers.. I have taken the liberty of ensuring the weapon-factory shall have several superhumans loyal to our cause.." The figures seem slight relieved at this, though one figure does comment. "..it seems you are preparing us for a war already, Supreme General..". The Supreme General simply looked over the table and replied. "..what do you expect me to do? teach you to bake cookies? of course I am preparing you for a war! now, enough of this foolishness! prepare your forces and gather what resources you can - we have a world to conquer!". Chapter 1 Category:Upcoming Stories Category:Sci-Fi Category:Superhero Category:Inferno-Pendragon